Lights
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Modern AU. Elsa's not sure, but she thinks Anna might want to get her on the other side of the camera for some action. Unrelated Elsa/Anna two shot. No incest.
1. Chapter 1

**Feeling suuuuper insecure about writing at all but ideas don't just go away, they scream inside your noggin until you do something with them.**

**Unrelated! So incest free, which is not something I often say.**

**Any judgement about Anna's profession will be met with a swift "Fuck off", we respect women here.**

-EA-

Rolling her eyes at the childish behaviour of some of her colleagues, Elsa got on with setting up her gear, going around the room to make sure the lighting and angles were all to her liking, running her usual tests and ignoring the lewd gestures being made by the guy she was dying to get sacked.

"Where are my actors?"

"I heard the girl is really hot."

Elsa rolled her eyes again. _Honestly... _it was just naked people. Surely they'd seen enough of them. Then again, if everyone thought that way, Elsa would be out of a job. They'd done all the wide views and establishing shots the day before, but the female star had been running late and so they were playing catch up now; Elsa should have had the chance to get all the admin done yesterday, but _noooo, _some people had no concept of a damned schedule.

Their male actor arrived first, but he'd been dealt with yesterday. Shooing him off to hair and makeup for the pre-shoot photos, Elsa was about to find someone to call their actress when a blur of red hair and green trench coat skidded in to the room, freckled cheeks flushed pink and a broad, apologetic smile on her face.

"Sorry I'm late, car broke down and I had no phone signal but luckily I found somebody who's phone _did_ work and they let me call a taxi and a tow truck so here I am!"

Elsa cursed herself for taking more than a few seconds to answer, because _damn _this woman was pretty.

"Did you bring everything you need?"

"Yep! Two forms of ID and my recent clean bill."

Elsa looked them over, handed them to her runner to scan them for their own records - in her business, one could never be too careful - and looked Anna up and down.

"Go and get done for the photos, then we'll get started."

"Sure! We've not worked together before, right?"

"Right."

"I'm Anna."

"Elsa. And we're running behind, so..."

"Right, right!"

The pretty blur disappeared, leaving Elsa blinking. She was too used to women who were obviously just trying to save their energy for faking an orgasm so they could get paid, or who were all business and just ready to get on with it. This Anna woman was quite cheery and friendly, even for someone about to take off her clothes and have sex on camera.

She heard Anna chatting away with her co star in the next room - enough so that the man trying to cover her in makeup asked her to be quiet for _just_ a minute.

"Save it for the cameras."

"Hey, I got plenty more to say!"

The makeup was to help stop the lighting make them look washed out, but Elsa could imagine Shane wished for one of those scenes where less was more in the makeup department. Anna picked up her photography camera and shamelessly sent her male colleague to photograph the male actor. She wanted to do Anna. Wait. No. She wanted to _take Anna's picture._

Wow, she'd obviously not got laid for too long now. It wasn't her fault dating was hard - as soon as anyone heard what she did for a living, that was usually it. One partner had seen past the occupation, but their relationship fizzled out a couple of years ago.

"So, are you married?"

Anna asked as she stood near the window Elsa asked her to, still with that damned broad smile on her face.

"No. Are you going to pose or do you need help?"

"Will it be you helping me?"

Smile tipping into a smirk, tongue poking out playfully between her teeth, Anna cocked her head slightly, hair falling across her face artfully.

"Are you like this with all your directors?"

"Only the cute ones. Which there aren't nearly enough of."

Elsa lowered her camera for a minute, trying to work out what this womans angle was. For all Elsa knew, she got hassled by male directors too much and was hoping to work with more women. That had happened - Elsa had a half dozen women who would _only_ work with her, more who called to check the studio in question had any 'rumours' about them.

"Anything else, or can we get on?"

Anna winked before nodding, and as though a switch was tripped in her mind, that childlike energy and enthusiasm transformed completely. Hand on her own waist, her head leant to the side so her hair hung beautifully and hips cocked_ just _so, she painted a whole new picture as Elsa took her photo. A playful lip bite had Elsa feeling just a little flustered, though she was more than professional enough not to let it show.

"Ready for the rest?"

Elsa nodded, swallowing as Anna reached for the buttons on her sheer white blouse, taking a step so the light of the window rendered the material almost entirely see-through. Her curves were quite subtle, but Elsa still had to banish errant thoughts that the dip of her waist was the perfect size to fit Elsa's hands above hips that seemed to sway to music only Anna could hear as she peeled off her shirt and let it slide fluidly down her arms, falling to the floor. The bra beneath was in a soft baby blue that fit her peach-tone skin wonderfully. Anna turned and stretched, giving Elsa an unhindered view of a tattoo along the middle of her back, winding green lines that ended in pink and purple flowers.

"Lke what you see?"

She was peering over her shoulder, and the look in her eyes was... Elsa couldn't describe it as anything other than _sinful. _And she had quite the extensive vocabulary when it came to sex and the various emotions that needed to be played to the camera. The steamy photos alone of this actress ought to really sell the film.

"I was admiring your tattoo."

Yes, Elsa liked what she saw a whole lot, but if she had banned her crew from flirting with the performers, she wasn't about to go against her own rules and encourage Anna's cheeky words.

"Oh, yeah. Hurt like a bitch, but it looks cute. You have any ink?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Anna's eyes lit up. _Damnit._ Elsa shook herself internally, and gestured for Anna to keep undressing. Which, ironically, was the most professional thing to be done just then. She shimmied the skirt down without needing to step out of heels Elsa had done her best not to notice, in the same soft shade of blue as her bra and lacy briefs. They were about equal height just then, so Anna was a little shorter than Elsa normally... and that didn't matter at all.

They got the typical array shots - hands tousling her hair, puckered lips, open mouthed, kneeling. They'd be mixed with stills and shots taken during the actual filming. Then off went the bra, a few marks on her shoulders meaning the straps had been fitted too tightly - she'd only had it on a few minutes, and Elsa definitely had not noticed how Anna arrived without a bra to avoid those marks specifically... not at all. Just as she didn't notice the dusting of freckles all over her body, or think about how long it would take to map them all, memorise them.

Finally, off went the underwear, and Anna was visibly just as confident in nothing but heels as she had been before, knowing how to work the light over her nude body and seeming to be trying to show Elsa how she'd look approaching and reaching a climax with every lewd and lascivious facial expression.

"Ok, we're good. You can get dressed again now."

"Spoilsport."

Anna took off her heels to make dressing easier while Elsa flicked through the memory on the camera, nodding to herself. Anna had undoubtedly nailed that part, and Elsa probably could have done with a cold shower. She'd been behind the camera for hundreds of scenes, and not _once _had she been affected as she was now.

"So, positions?"

The co-director prompted Elsa as she sat back down to make sure the photos were backed up on her computer. The computer that could not access the internet in any way at all, to prevent any horny hackers.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Oh, fair point. Hey, Anna?"

A few buttons still loose, open enough to show her blue bra and a little cluster of freckles between her breasts, Anna came over when called.

"Yeah?"

"We like to make sure it looks as real as possible, so what are _your_ favourite positions?"

As though she'd been asked what she wanted for dinner by her date for the evening, Anna hummed and thought before answering calmly.

"Well, I like being on top best, but not such a fan of reverse cowgirl which is the usual way that's filmed cus of the optics. Is he gonna come on my face like every other movie?"

"That's up to you, why?"

"I like improved missionary, and if you're after the pop shot, he can just pull out and come on me that way rather than that awkward wank-waddle over to my face while I do the _look how long my tongue is_ look and then have to wash spunk out of my hair."

Elsa couldn't help giggling into her hand at Anna's candid choice of words, and even her co-star was chuckling as he had his hair touched up, a few strands knocked out of place by him getting undressed. Anna gave her a smouldering smile, before sadly doing her buttons up properly again.

"Well, I have no problem with that, though we'll have to do a few action shots but I hope that won't kill your buzz too much."

"Can't be worse than the time a guy grabbed my braids _without fucking asking _only to lose his grip cus one of the ties was loose, my head fell forward and smacked on the wall and we had to delay the shoot for three days cus I hit my nose so hard I got a black eye. Nothing broken, thankfully."

"Oh... well, none of that here."

Anna nodded, brushing her fringe out of her face.

"Good. Cus nothing says _sexy porno_ like a massive nosebleed, right?"

She gave an exaggerated thumbs up, then let the hair expert come brush her hair while Elsa reluctantly moved away from her infectious, electric energy to make sure the film cameras were ready, the lights all ready to go.

"Alright. We're ready when you are."

Whether the two had worked together before or whether Anna was just _that _good an actor, every second of their interactions seemed genuine, from the slightly-cheesy flirting (it was unavoidable, honestly) and coy smiles to the messy kisses and eager hands. They undressed each other with just enough clumsiness to make it seem real rather than scripted, the top button of his dress shirt stubborn to come undone and Anna giggled up at him as it finally came away. He kissed the top of her back as he unhooked Anna's bra and she let her eyes fall closed with a soft sigh that gave Elsa butterflies.

There was the requisite gratuitous blowjob scene, but Anna was flawless at playing hungry, eager lover, open mouth curved into a smile as her tongue ran over the head of his cock. That didn't do a whole lot for Elsa...

Watching as he went down on Anna, on the other hand... only years of practice detaching herself from the act in front of her stopped Elsa from squeezing her thighs together, doing her best to ignore herself growing wet as she watched Anna arch her back and spread her legs, heard the _filthy _sounds fall from her pretty mouth. They were probably fake, but Anna didn't overdo it and that made it a little more believable to Elsa's libido, apparently.

If not for the cameras and lights and having to tell them where to put their legs a couple dozen times, Elsa thought it might have just seemed like she was voyeuristic and watching two people have sex. Anna's performance atop her co-star had pretty much everyone a little hot under the collar, and Elsa doubted she'd ever manage to get the image of Anna's hair spilling messily over her shoulders and face out of her head.

_One of those times I'm evermore glad I do not have a penis, _Elsa thought to herself, because despite _knowing _it was fake and scripted (mostly by herself!), Anna would wait for the close up camera to come in, knowing she shouldn't look directly in to it, and use that as an excuse to look right at Elsa, seeming to play directly _at _her with those sweet sounds and lustful expressions. And damnit, it was _working._

Elsa wouldn't be surprised if Anna was praised for her performance today by people watching it later, or perhaps she already had a long line of convincing performances and flirting with the director was just her process, and Elsa should stop thinking about tracing that gorgeous tattoo on Anna's back with her tongue...

"Have you got enough for to wrap this up soon?"

"Go for it. Unless Anna has any objections?"

Anna did not, and soon enough there was her fake orgasm magically coinciding with when her co-star couldn't hold back himself any longer - they could fake it if they had to, but it was a lot easier to use the actual money shot itself. With his come splattered over her stomach, Anna laid back and played out the end notes of the scene until Elsa realised she needed to call time rather than just enjoy the sight of Anna naked...

"And we're done, awesome. You guys did good, I'll call you if we need to re-do any of the shots but I think we got it all."

Elsa left them to clean themselves up and throw on dressing gowns (there were showers waiting, obviously) while she and the other camera operators confirmed getting together the next day to go through what they each had, so they could start planning where to cut and splice and stitch it all back together into a coherent movie.

The next time she saw Anna was about fifteen minutes later, skin glowing from her shower and clearly in her 'comfies' now the hard work was done. Her hair was still damp, but up in two cute braids that hung either side of her head, a drop of water running down the side of her cheek that Elsa thought about licking off.

_Wow, I really need to get laid soon._

"Something the matter Anna?"

"No, just wanted to say thanks for being fun to work with. And here" she held out a scrap of paper with a phone number scribbled on it "you can call me yourself rather than go through my agent."

"Why would I do that?"

Anna didn't answer other than to wink and take off, apparently quite chummy with the guy she'd just had sex on camera with as he offered her a lift home to save her taxi fare. Blinking, Elsa debated for a solid minute what to do before folding the paper up and tucking it into her pocket.

She didn't have to call Anna, but it was nice to have if she needed it for work stuff, right?

-EA-

**Idk who you wanna headcanon into Anna's co-stars role. He wasn't important and I didn't want to turn anyone off the fic by naming Hans or Kristoff or whatever. Go nuts. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Random-Gaurdian - I could do with new prompts but reserve the right not to write them.**

**I'm meant to be working on other things but this was still dancing in my brain like FINISH ME FINISH ME.**

**So here we go.**

-EA-

"So, done editing yet?"

"Why, want to see it?"

Anna smirked, taking a mouthful of her drink and letting Elsa's question hang in the air before she answered.

"Well, we could watch it together."

Truthfully, she'd been surprised Elsa called her. At least, that Elsa called her for something other than business, as Anna worried she'd come on too strong and Elsa hadn't taken it seriously. Hitting on a woman who was about to watch her have sex with a man wasn't easy, after all, especially without turning in to the same sort of creeps who got themselves jobs in the industry only to get kicked out right after for said creepy behaviour.

But, there they were. It wasn't really a 'date', she guessed, as they were sat in a mostly-empty cafe after having wandered through Anna's favourite museum. Or maybe it was. Anna didn't date much. It was a lot of hassle with her job, and nobody ever really saw past it, and those that did... well, they rarely ended well anyway.

Elsa, on the other hand, Anna _hoped _wouldn't be put off by her choice in profession. And was currently actually _blushing _a little bit at Anna saying they could watch the film they'd made together.

"Is that really your idea of a fun afternoon?"

Anna grinned, leaning in and dropping her voice.

"The fun part is making enough noise to drown it out."

Elsa choked on her drink. Anna waited to make sure she was going to start breathing again. The two people behind the counter looked over, but Anna gave them a thumbs up when Elsa began to level out. Those _gorgeous _big blue eyes fixed Anna in a shrewd glare, but her mouth was twitching up into a smile.

"Wow, you're subtle."

"I could try to be, if that would help. But, well, I think we already bypassed subtlety."

Actually smiling a bit as she lifted her cup to her lips, Elsa answered quietly.

"Maybe you did. I just filmed it."

Well, they seemed to be getting somewhere now Elsa was _relaxing _a bit, She could do with loosening up. Anna would be happy to help...

"Are you telling me you didn't have fun with the photos?"

"You were... a very agreeable model."

Damn, Anna wanted to kiss this woman so badly, just to skip the awkward bit at the start, but Elsa was visibly reticent (although Anna was pretty sure she was interested) and so Anna was doing her best not to scare the poor woman off.

"I better get going, I have work later."

"Ah, yes, my part of the jobs over a lot quicker than yours. Can I see you again?"

Elsa seemed to think about it for a minute, before smiling and nodding.

"I'd like that."

"Awesome. I'll call you. Or text if you're busy I guess."

Anna stood up, not planning on staying without Elsa. To her great surprise, Elsa kissed _her. _It was brief and sweet and left her beaming like a dork as Elsa murmured "bye" before she took off. Anna stood just grinning for a minute, then realised everyone else in there was looking at her weirdly. Clearing her throat, Anna grabbed her stuff, took the empties back to the counter and left, still with a smile glued to her face.

She was off that night anyway, so Anna went to the gym (not her favourite hobby, but it meant she could eat chocolate _and _stay in shape for work) before going home to wrap up in her pyjamas, call her mom and regret it when her mom tried to lecture her on her job again, eating ice cream while she waited for a chance to get a word in edgeways.

"Anyway, mother! I called you for a reason."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I wanted to gush to you about my date-not-date today."

"Oh. Then by all means, continue."

Anna had lamented to her mom about struggles with dating before, but Elsa was... different.

"Is it really wise to have a relationship with somebody in your... line of business?"

"Yanno, if it were some fifty year old bloke who had never had a long term relationship and only ever hired women barely out of puberty, I'd agree. But a female director my own age who is trying to do right by women in the industry? Hell freaking yes. Besides, she's hot."

Anna could practically _hear_ her mother rolling her eyes and shoved another scoop of chocolate brownie ice cream in her face, waiting for the inevitable lecture on staying safe yada yada yada. Of course she was going to stay safe.

"When are you seeing her again?"

"I dunno yet, I've been trying to play it cool and not text her again right away. I'd call, but she's at work and I don't wanna interrupt her filming a gang bang or something cus I was in need of attention."

She giggled to herself at the sound of her mother choking on air, thinking that frankly she should be used to her daughter by now. They hung up a little later and Anna finished her ice cream, then accepted she was needy and texted Elsa anyway, with an end-note saying it was ok if she was too busy to answer while working. At least Anna couldn't be accused of appearing uninterested.

Elsa didn't answer her for a couple of hours, by which time Anna had entered deep into a Netflix binge watch. But she still smiled seeing a reply, one of Elsa lamenting a long day of admin and set dressing for film making the following day.

"_I hate people being late."_

**"I said I was sorry!"**

_"Not you. Well, I'd be upset if you were late again, but I have forgiven you for before."_

**"Most gracious."**

She could picture Elsa tsking and rolling her eyes with that half-smile on her lips, and it made her stomach flutter pleasantly. Oh wow, she definitely had a major crush brewing on Elsa.

_"I am always gracious. Unless I run out of coffee or someone hasn't done their STD check in advance."_

As they texted back and forth, Anna realised just how comfortable things could be with Elsa if they did go somewhere... that was the sort of joke someone made confident in not being judged for it by their conversational partner.

Shaking her head, Anna reminded herself not to leap too far ahead and sighed happily all the same as she and Elsa bantered back and forth for much of the evening, until Elsa begged off to go to bed.

Yep, she definitely had a crush. Or, as her mother would say, Anna was utterly smitten.

* * *

"Marshmallow, get down from there."

"Mew."

Elsa tutted at the oversized ball of white fur and annoyance, shooing her cat off the side where he'd been trying to investigate what she was cooking for dinner. Stirring the pot one handed so she could text Anna with the other had her distracted, and he'd gotten closer than she usually let him. He yowled at being caught and foiled, and Elsa threw him a treat before she went back to smiling at her phone.

What was she, a teenager? Giggling at texts from someone she may or may not actually be dating yet did not sound especially dignified, but then Elsa didn't care much about that in the comfort of her own kitchen while heating far too much pasta to eat until she was stuffed. However, it did sound quite far removed from somebody who wrote scripts and took videos of graphic sexual content with a straight face and a rather bored, clinical mood.

Except when she'd filmed Anna, that was.

They'd gone on two dates over the last week and a half - conflicting work schedules kept them busy after the not-quite-a-date in the cafe. If they counted that, then it was three dates. Elsa _had _kissed her after that, which seemed to surprise them both, since Anna was clearly the more forward of the two of them. She'd been the one to lean in for the kiss after the second date, and that had Anna feeling emboldened enough to _really _kiss her after the third, arms around the neck and a cheeky tongue in her mouth until someone wolf-whistling pulled them apart, and Elsa had gone home flushed, flustered and far too happy.

It was incredibly relaxing to not have to worry about the inevitable moment of "so what do you do for a living?" followed by awkward silence and muttered excuses. Though Elsa was still a little wary of dating in general after years of trouble, but Anna had a knack for putting her at ease and making her smile.

_"So, doing anything interesting tonight?"_

**"Arguing with my cat and putting myself into a carb coma."  
**

_"A noble endeavour and I support you._"

Elsa laughed at the message, putting her phone aside to drain the pasta before heating up her sauce, shooing Marshmallow away again when he went to try and steal said pasta. Settled on the sofa with her huge pile of deliciousness, Elsa found herself giggling at Anna's crass jokes about her next job, her humour infectious.

_"What do your parents think of your job? My mom keeps trying to convince me I need a new career."_

**"Well, I don't know my father well, but that's fine. My mom thinks it's good I bring a female perspective to the industry, and since I make good money she's happy if I'm happy."**

_"Luuuuucky. I hear at least once a month 'you can't do this forever' like thanks mom, I'm 27 not 67 and still hot stuff thank you very much."  
_

Well, Anna wasn't wrong there. She was _beautiful,_ and funny and smart and witty, and Elsa was dangerously close to falling a little too hard for the freckled redhead already. Though she was doing her best to remain rational and clear-headed about it; she didn't want to scare Anna off with coming across desperate. And they hadn't even had sex yet.

Not that Elsa didn't want to. _Fuck,_ she'd been thinking about it ever since Anna posed for those photos... but there was hesitation for two reasons. One being that despite her forwardness, Anna hadn't really tried to initiate anything other than that kiss. And the other being that Elsa was wary of giving Anna the impression she thought the girl would be 'easy' based on her job.

**"I guess it depends if you plan to change niche, 30 is the average age to get out of the business or you then have to think about moving on to the milf category."**

_"I have the face of an angel, nobody would believe I have a child!"_

Snorting at Anna's vehement response, Elsa started getting on with ploughing through her rapidly-cooling pasta. She ate it a little too fast and her stomach protested, but she was full and satisfied at last and remembered to close the kitchen door so Marshmallow couldn't go cause trouble again. He was not impressed, flicked his tail up and stalked off to curl up somewhere in retaliation.

_"I have no jobs lined up at all next week, are you available at any point for me to enjoy your company m'lady?"_

Letting out a short chuckle, Elsa tapped back a query.

**"Why have you come over all posh?"**

_"I'm watching Downton Abbey."_

**"Ah, that explains it. I have two shoots next week, but I should be free one or two days. What are we doing?"  
**

_"If m'lady is agreeable, I would like to cordially invite you to my place so I can make you dinner."_

**"You cook?"**

_"I do! I like food a lot."  
_

The thought of more food made Elsa's stomach twinge, but Anna was offering her food for next week, so she'd probably have digested even the huge pasta dish by then.

**"I am agreeable to your cordial invitation."**

_"Yay! Are you allergic to anything?"_

Elsa replied in the negative, and then spent the rest of the evening trying to stop Marshmallow from kneading her overly full belly with his big paws and grinning a little goofily to herself over having another date with Anna.

The week seemed to hurtle on by, and suddenly Elsa found herself fussing over what to wear, trying to fix her hair to look less boring. Anna had said she liked the very pale silver-white shade of it, but Elsa was self-conscious of it at times. People always asked if she dyed it, but it was just an unusual colour naturally. Marshmallow grumbled at not being allowed to dust her clothes in cat fur before she left, only marginally forgiving her when Elsa gave him his favourite wet food.

"Mommy has a date now, behave yourself and maybe I'll bring you a new friend."

She'd already checked Anna was not allergic to or a hater of cats, as Marshmallow was part of the package if she wanted to date Elsa. Anna had confirmed she was a fan of animals, just on the road too much to care for one. Elsa was never away overnight if she could help it.

After a few more careful scratches, Elsa escaped and brushed a few bits of fluff off her clothes before leaving, checked her route on her phone and went to get in her car. Anna didn't live too far away, and when Elsa pulled up Anna was outside, sat in her garden looking absolutely adorable in an open plaid shirt over a black t-shirt, with cutesy shorts that showed off several inches of pale thighs, the lack of freckles saying that skin didn't see the sun much.

"Hey! Wow, you look amazing."

Elsa did her best not to duck her head and come over ridiculously shy as Anna looked her over quite shamelessly.

"Thank you. You look lovely yourself."

"Really? I was going to casual, but I'll take it. Come on in, dinner will be done soon."

Hanging up her jacket and taking off her shoes, Elsa followed Anna through to a small but pleasant kitchen, the delicious smell of food in the air and a little plate covered in single chocolates on the side. Anna picked one from the plate, popped it in her mouth and (with her mouth still full) declared

"I loooooove chocolate."

At least, that was what Elsa figured she was saying. She couldn't keep from smiling; Anna was clearly at ease and not faking to impress if she could talk with her mouth full like that, practically skipping around her kitchen before swallowing and looking at Elsa.

"Can I get you a drink?"

"Sure, water would be great."

"You sure? I have wine and beer and chocolate milk... don't judge me."

Giggling, Elsa shook her head.

"I'm not, but water is fine."

"Suit yourself."

Anna kissed her when she came to deliver the water, mouth sweet and rich with chocolate as she placed the glass on the side. Which was lucky, as Elsa probably would have dropped it, distracted by the way her heart quickened with the lingering kiss.

When Anna bent to check whatever was in the oven, Elsa caught sight of her shirt riding up, exposing the bottom of her tattoo. Anna caught her looking, and playfully shook her backside a bit before straightening up, that damned playful grin on her face again.

"See something you like?"

"Well, I like you, so yes."

Her face scrunched up cutely, nose twitching as she smiled even wider.

"Aww, you're sweet."

"I try."

Soon enough they had plates of food dished up in front of them, perched either side of Anna's breakfast bar so they could eat and talk. Conversation stayed light and easy as ever, Anna making her laugh and being a little overdramatic with her anecdotes, but as cleared plates were pushed aside, Anna seemed to become suddenly serious.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure?"

Anna shifted in her seat, chewed on her lip nervously.

"Does my job put you off?"

Elsa blinked a few times, baffled.

"Are you really asking _me _that?"

"Yes. Because you just film it, I _do _it. It's different."

"Where is this coming from?"

Anna shrugged.

"I dunno. Just too used to three dates being as much as I ever get, and then it's a sudden 'oh no actually I can't do this' thing."

Rubbing the bridge of her nose as she thought, Elsa sighed.

"Hey, you make it further than me. I never get past the first date. Your _job_ doesn't bother me, at all. I'm just new to dating within the industry and I wasn't sure how to not seem as though I think you're... _easy _or something."

Anna raised an eyebrow, kicked her foot against the leg of her stool.

"Is _that _all?"

"For me, pretty much."

All smiles again, Anna literally leapt from her seat and circled the obstacle between them, stretching up to pull Elsa down into a kiss.

"I'm happy to be easy for you."

Elsa had no complaints at first, but when she felt hands start to wander she did have to still them. Anna pulled away, suspicious and clearly thinking Elsa had just been lying.

"Maybe let dinner go down first?"

She brightened up immediately, nodding.

"Oh, right! I made dessert. Chocolate cake? Or chocolate pudding? I do have some cookie dough ice cream if you don't like chocolate. I like chocolate."

"Really? I'd never have guessed. I'm fine with whatever you want to have, but I don't want a lot."

Anna served up a (fairly modest but still rather hearty) bowl of chocolate pudding to Elsa, though her own portion was even bigger and she tucked in with relish. Feeling a tad childish at first, Elsa soon changed her mind when the rich, silky dessert all but melted in her mouth and slid down her throat _so _smoothly... and judging by the look on Anna's face, Elsa had made some kind of signal she was enjoying it.

"Good?"

"Very!"

Smiling toothily, Anna nodded happily before she went back to barely restrained devouring of her own bowlful. Despite knowing she'd not have been able to stomach more, Elsa was genuinely disappointed when the bowl ran empty, very aware of Anna's eyes on her when she ran her finger along the rim of the bowl before sucking it into her mouth.

"Did my trick work?"

"Trick?"

"Yeah. Now you've tasted my pudding, you'll have to come back!"

"I... am not going to point out how dodgy that sounds. I need to sit down properly, I'm stuffed."

Affecting a playful demeanour, Anna twirled a few strands of hair round her finger before leaning in..

"Netflix and chill?"

"Are you really pulling out the cheesy porn lines on me?"

"Hey, you write them! Come on, I'm sure there's something we can both enjoy."

She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively before tugging Elsa along, placing her on the sofa before practically bouncing off (_how was she not so full she was scared to hurl doing_ that?) and returning with their drink glasses, Elsa's refilled with fresh water.

"Thank you."

"Anytime. So, Netflix?"

Elsa didn't particularly care what was on the TV; she was watching Anna. Her face lit up when she laughed, and she was forever fidgeting to get comfortable, energetic even at rest until she laid her head on Elsa's leg, grabbed her hand and placed it upon said head, humming happily when Elsa took the invite to stroke her hair. It was _so _soft Elsa almost asked what conditioner she was using, but that might have stopped Anna making those adorable little noises, so she just continued petting her instead. The only acceptable interruption was when Anna giggled at whatever was going on on the screen.

"Are you even watching this?"

"Nope."

Anna rolled over on to her back, looking up at Elsa with one eyebrow quirked, as though working her out before her usual broad smile spread over her face.

"Is your stomach a little more settled? I wanna sit on your lap."

Her shameless lack of subtlety was definitely something Elsa liked about her. Taking a deep breath and not immediately feeling like she'd explode, Elsa nodded.

"I'm not getting on a bouncy castle any time soon, but yes."

Anna wasted zero tiime in getting up and perching herself astride Elsa's lap, closing the distance quite quickly and kissing her soundly. She still tasted of that rich, heady dessert, which only served to make her mouth even more addictive to Elsa. She made sweet, sinful little noises into the kiss that Elsa felt sure she could draw out of Anna for hours and never get bored. And Elsa wholly intended to test that theory. Anna, on the other hand, seemed quite keen on returning the favour, lips leaving Elsa's to move down and pepper kisses over her neck, smirking against her skin when Elsa let out some not-very-ladylike sounds.

"Sensitive?"

"Uhhh, kinda."

She let out an _evil _little giggle, and then Elsa felt her lips seal on a particularly sensitive spot and suck, leaving her gasping and squirming under Anna, who refused to let up until she was satisfied she'd left a mark. At least, Elsa could only assume it had, neck throbbing. Anna nipped with her teeth just below and Elsa jumped, almost dislodging the woman on her lap.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Nuh-uh. Just... _really _sensitive."

Smirk growing, Anna kissed her again before pulling away, which Elsa almost protested the unfairness of.

"Would m'lady allow me to take her to bed?"

"Lead the way."

Anna hopped up, grabbing Elsa's hand and tugging her along toward the stairs. She stopped there but kept pulling, so Elsa all but fell right in to her so they could kiss again before she practically bounded up the stairs with her in tow.

Her bedroom was very _her, _sunflowers on the wallpaper and the bright blue walls with green themes in the furniture, all sunshine and vibrance much like the energetic woman before her. Anna slipped her shirt off, then looked Elsa up and down rather shamelessly.

"So... I have a question."

"Uh, ok?"

Elsa wasn't sure what she had suddenly needed to ask _now, _but waited all the same.

"Do you normally take the photos for a shoot, or was that a special effort for me?"

Averting her eyes, Elsa cleared her throat.

"Yes. I do _sometimes, _but I did want to..."

"Stand only a few inches away while I took all my clothes off? Hey, I wasn't complaining. You really brightened up my work day."

"I could say the same. It takes a special sort to hit on someone who is about to film you having sex with someone else."

Anna winked.

"Well, I am a special sort."

"I can't argue with that."

Reaching for the hem of her t-shirt, Anna lifted it up and Elsa felt a strong pulse of _want _low in her belly when she saw what was beneath.

"Is that..."

"Yeah, it's the same bra. Well, not the _same _one, but the same style. I noticed how much you liked it."

Down to bra and those tiny shorts, Anna beckoned Elsa over and she went very happily. Anna's skin was smooth and warm under her hands, and just as Elsa had predicted before, Anna's waist was perfectly sized to fit her hands there, her fingers dancing across the curve there and Anna mewling sweetly against her mouth.

"Sensitive?"

"Mhmm. Use your nails a bit and I'll just drop, so actually _don't_ do that until we're on the bed."

It was tough to resist, but Elsa didn't want to hurt her and so reluctantly removed her hands. Anna tugged at her jumper, eyes widening when she saw what Elsa had not yet mentioned.

"Hey, you've been holding out on me. That's gorgeous!"

"I never said I _didn't _have tattoos."

Anna ran her fingers over the surface of the ink on Elsa's skin, silvery white patterns of snowflakes winding from her stomach around to her back in a flurry that barely stood out against her incredibly pale skin. Anna was pale, freckled rather than gaining any sort of tan but she still wasn't quite as pale as Elsa. She rather liked the contrast of Anna's hands on her skin though, and was amused Anna had gotten her topless only to get her eyes stuck several inches south of what Elsa thought of as the more _interesting_ area.

"Are there more?"

"You'll have to find out."

There were more, the snowflakes dusted along the side of her thigh, but with her jeans on Anna couldn't have known. The prospect of undressing Elsa further seemed a quite welcome one, and Anna effectively tackled her to the bed seconds later. She bit playfully at Elsa's neck to make her squirm, Elsa retaliating by dragging her nails down over Anna's waist and she just _melted _against Elsa, moaning against her ear.

"Damn, I forgot I told you about that."

Her voice was breathy, a little laboured already and a lovely flush creeping down from her cheeks to her neck.

"I promise never to use my powers for evil."

"Well, that's no fun at all."

Anna went for her jeans next, popping the button and zipper without looking, peeling the fabric down her legs and finding the rest of Elsa's snowflake tattoo there. Her fingers traced each individual shape - no two snowflakes were alike, after all - before she even finished taking off Elsa's jeans properly.

"These are _gorgeous._ Did they hurt?"

"The ones on my side did, the rest weren't too bad."

Elsa did her best not to giggle at how easily sidetracked Anna could be, her attention soon turning back to taking off Elsa's clothes before she wriggled out of those little shorts and crawled on top of her, all warm freckled skin under her hands, pressed against her body. Elsa slid her hand down Anna's back before rolling them so she was on top, repeating the motion of her nails down Anna's side and _adoring_ the way she responded.

The last bits of fabric on their bodies didn't last long either, leaving the two naked and playfully fighting for who could get on top, pushing newly learned advantages until Anna _cheated _by clamping her lips around Elsa's nipple, finding her just as sensitive to slightly rougher contact there as mere hints of teeth and suction had her keening, wet against where Anna's thigh rested between hers.

"You make really pretty noises."

Anna's voice was seductive, silky when she spoke softly into Elsa's ear before she kissed her again, leaving Elsa a little dizzy with the breathless heat of it all. Her skin was so _hot _to the touch, mouth warm and inviting to Elsa's tongue and when she pushed again, Anna went willingly on to her back so Elsa could take her turn exploring her partner a little. Elsa knew she'd take more time in the future to map every one of Anna's adorable freckles, because she doubted the aroused woman beneath her was going to be that patient tonight.

Hands ran up and down her back as Elsa nuzzled Anna's neck, smiling when she squirmed and made those lovely little mewling sounds, wriggling impatiently before grabbing Elsa's hand and placing it pointedly on her breast. Elsa took the hint and toyed with her as they kissed, arousal surging every time Anna moaned against her mouth and arched up into her hand. She seemed to prefer a gentler touch than Elsa did, panting from just the feel of a thumb rubbing the tip of her nipple and jerking with a loud cry when Elsa's lips found her breast, tongue circling and flicking over the swollen peak.

When her fingers slid down past Anna's slender hips, Elsa traced them along the pale skin of her inner thigh and loved the way Anna quivered all over, spreading her legs and moaning needily. Not quite done teasing her yet, Elsa followed the path of her fingers with her lips, kissing down over Anna's hips and stomach before skipping down to kiss her inner thigh. The scent of her only made Elsa hungrier for her, barely able to stop herself just yet but making Anna so desperate was addictive.

Finally she could wait no longer, tongue slipping out to taste Anna properly and the other woman almost spasmed, reaching down to grip Elsa's hair. It sort of hurt, and Elsa loved it. A distant part of her mind noted that the sounds Anna made for the camera were nothing like the ones she made in bed with Elsa, but even that errant thought dismissed itself when Elsa turned her full focus to the task at hand.

She tested different strokes, seeking the spots that drew those increasingly _obscene _sounds from Anna, each one making Elsa wetter and she squeezed her own thighs together out of need. Sucking lightly at her swollen clit made Anna's thighs shake, muscles twitching and clenching when Elsa slipped one finger, then two inside her.

"Stop, stop!"

Anna forced out, Elsa pulling away to see her flushed face and wide eyes, confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothings _wrong. _Just... feel like changing something."

It took Elsa little time to follow Anna's train of thought, shifting until she was straddling Anna's face and going down on her upside down. Anna wasted _no _time getting right in to driving Elsa utterly mad, her mouth as talented now as it had been when shamelessly flirting. Elsa's only complaint was that she wasn't pulling her hair any more, but there would be time for that later.

Trying to focus on Anna while hot pleasure wound its way through her limbs, tingling at the tips of her fingers and toes while she moaned helplessly and tried not to rut too forcefully against her lovers mouth wasn't easy, but Elsa was nothing if not determined and managed to resume licking and stroking. Anna's moans vibrated against her, hands gripping her ass tight enough that Elsa shook with the little pinpricks of pain.

More turned on than she realised, Elsa struggled to focus much longer before she had to straighten up, Anna's taste still on her tongue as Anna's eager mouth brought her to a surprisingly fast, intense climax. The fire in her blood warmed her cold skin, left Elsa's usual pale chest and neck with a deep pink flush. She'd barely finished coming before she lowered herself down again, doubly determined then and trying to ignore how Anna kept teasing her sensitive nerves with ragged breaths.

Her only regret was not being able to see Anna's face as she came beneath her, something Elsa intended to rectify as soon as possible. She could feel Anna tense and relax all over, thighs tightening around her head and hands, heard those delightfully sinful sounds of ecstacy and drew it out until Anna pleaded weakly for mercy.

Stretching before she turned herself around and dropped down next to Anna, Elsa was beaming as Anna immedately sought a post-climax cuddle, sweet and tactile even with the less-than-innocent look of her face covered in Elsa's arousal.

"Are you always this snuggly?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

Elsa shook her head.

"Not at all, I think it's adorable."

"Good."

Anna hugged her a little tighter, the softness of the moment soon slightly disturbed by a cheeky nip to Elsa's collarbone, hand sliding down her back to squeeze her backside.

"I need a drink... then round two?"

Elsa couldn't help but giggle at the hopeful look on Anna's face, leaning in to share a messy kiss first.

"Sounds good to me."

Anna beamed, then moved to get up, exposing her tattoo to Elsa's eyes again before she turned back.

"Are you staying the night?"

"If I'm invited."

Stretching her body across the bed, catlike and playful as she got closer, Anna leaned over Elsa with a cheeky grin.

"Oh, you're _always _invited."

* * *

People were probably rolling their eyes, but Anna couldn't have cared less. She needed Elsa kisses.

"Are we getting on with this or not?"

"Mmmph" Elsa managed to pry Anna off her, cheeks a little flushed and smile a little dopey "yes. Anna, go get done up."

"Ugh, fine!"

Anna stole one last kiss before she reluctantly moved, pouting about it as she headed to let someone poke her with makeup sponges. She could hear them talking still.

"How come we can't flirt with them, but you're allowed to date her?"

"My set, my rules. And like you said, I'm _dating _Anna. It wasn't a one night stand, and _she _flirted with me."

Fighting a giggle as she listened, Anna continued to shamelessly eavesdrop on her gorgeous girlfriend.

"Doesn't it bother you, knowing what you're about to see her do?"

"No, why would it? She's doing her job."

"Yeah, but her _job _is-"

"None of your business outside of a professional capacity. Stay out of my relationship, and go sort your lights out."

Anna couldn't keep the smile off her face then, to the despair of the makeup dude. She was _so _lucky to have someone like Elsa. She got up when released by the grumpy team, dressed and ready to get her photos taken. Anna was even more ecstatic to see _who_ was waiting to take her picture, making a mental note to see how flustered she could get Elsa that time too.

"No, Anna, you'll smudge your makeup."

Seeming to notice Anna plotting to get more kisses - it wasn't _her _fault Elsa was so very kissable - Elsa chided her, though she was still smiling.

"Spoilsport."

Well, there were many worse job tasks than undressing for her girlfriend, so Anna headed over and got to work.

-EA-

**I started out so full of energy for this thing and then it got really long and now I'm pretty sure I ruined it, but hey, I finished it so that's what counts right? *sweats nervously***


End file.
